Small Boy's a Top?
by Whalefox
Summary: A series of crack smuts that originated from a Hinata and Tsukishima smut request. Ch.1 is HinaTsuki, 2 is HinaAo and 3 is HinaInu. Chapter three involves pet play just an F.Y.I. This is pure crack, please do not think they'll be ic. M for a reason, 18 only.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Furudate's peeps, not mine.**

 **A.N.: This is a series of drabble fics that happened when someone requested nsfw with Hinata and Tsukishima and as the adorable person I am, I decided to make Hinata top not only him, but Aone and Inuoka as you'll see in the chapters. You'll also see why HinataxAone is called broken rib in my tags XD. All of this is pure crack.**

 **Small Boy's a Top!?**

Tsukishimalaid laid stomach side down on the bed as Hinata continued thrusting into the lanky male. The blond arched his back up in order to kiss Hinata, as the the small crow continued to relentlessly pound the other's hole and prostate.

Hinata smirked at the blond, desperate for his mouth and cock, and shoved him back down onto the bed. Hinata reached his hand underneath the other male to begin caressing the blond's manhood, eliciting more moaning from the other crow. Hinata leaned over as far as he could to get as close to Tsukki's ear as possible to whisper into it as he continued thrusting as deep and as hard as he could.

"You like this, don't you? You like my throbbing cock deep inside your little boy pussy don't you? You just want me to destroy you, don't you?"

The blond could do nothing more than moan in ecstasy. He loved it when Hinata talked to him like that. He didn't know why he loved it so much, but as Hinata slung the dirty talk his way, Tsukki couldn't help but slam his hole as hard and as fast as he could onto the other's manhood. He just had to cum.

"A-ah, Hi-Hinata….I nee- I need to cu-"

He was cut off by Hinata shoving two fingers into his mouth and pulling him back via his lips, the only stabilization for the smaller male's vicious thrusts.

He couldn't take it any longer. He cam inside of Hinata's hand, the juices seeping out between the gaps of the the other's fingers.

He moaned throughout his orgasm, happy that throughout it Hinata didn't let up on his thrusts, causing his orgasm all the more pleasure as his prostate was continually abused by the other's erection.

Once fully emptied, he felt the other pull out of him, he knew what this meant. He crawled across the bed and sat on his knees as he took Hinata into his mouth. Hinata bobbed the other's head to aid in his orgasm. After a few seconds Hianta felt his climax coming. He pulled out and grabbed Tsukishima's head, to hold him in place. Hinata groaned as he climaxed over Tsikishima's hair, face, chest, and glasses. Tsukki groaned in satisfaction at the liquid dripping down his body. He placed Hinata's cock in his mouth once again, to suck out any remaining juices. Once he let the cock out of his mouth, he looked up at its owner, smiling in pure satisfaction.

Hinata looked at the cum drenched blond crow in front of him. He walked over to his dirty clothes and picked up a dirty towel, one that he had actually used the other day to wipe his own cum off of himself after an intense self-session.

"Go clean up, baby cakes. Call me when you're ready for round two, otherwise you can leave when you're done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Read chapter one's**

 **A.N.: Now as to why I tag it broken hip...**

 **Small Boy's a Top!?**

Hinata smirked as he heard the white-haired giant start to gag on his cock. He pulled his dick out of his mouth and smirked at Aone.

"You ready bitch?"

Aone slowly nodded as he Hinata got up on the bed and laid down.

"Come on big boy~" Hinata waved his finger to instruct Aone to come hither.

Aone slowly lumbered over to Hinata and lifted his leg over the small crow's stomach and began to lower himself on the younger male's throbbing piece of hot sausage.

Aone let out a deep groan of pleasure as he felt his insides stretched to their limits by Hinata's massive and thick 12" dick.

"Yeah, that's what you like isn't it?"

Aone threw his head back as he continued to ride Hinata as hard as he could. He just couldn't get enough of the other volleyball player.

Hinata sat up, balancing on one arm behind him and snaking the other around to massage Aone's taught back muscles. He only reached up to the top of the other's abs. Hinata smiled as he saw the sweat drip down the other male and began to lick and kiss the giant's abdominal muscles as he continued to sink deeper into the bed by the force of Aone slamming down on his dick.

Aone groaned deeper, he couldn't take this much longer as he bounced up and down on Hinata. He let out a finally grunt as he cam over Hinata, drenching the other from head to naval in his manly juices.

Hinata felt the other's hole contract on his cock, causing him to pump the white haired male full of his seed. Once fully emptied, he motioned for Aone to get off of him.

Aone complied by rolling off of him and covering himself with the covers. Hinata reached over to his nightstand to pull out his cigarettes and lit up a smoke. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and placed a hand behind his head as he leaned back in relaxation. He looked over at the satisified giant and patted his head,and took out his cigarette to blow smoke in his face.

"Don't worry babycakes, you were great. Now give daddy kisses."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See chapter two.**

 **A.N.: Fair warning, this one has animal play with Hinata treating Inuoka like a dog. Still crack though if you can handle that.**

 **Small Boys a Top!?**

Inuoka felt himself grow in his leather thong as Hinata locked the collar around his leash and as he watched him attach the leash. He was super excited to finally try it out. He watched as Hinata tied him to the bed and yanked back, causing him to be choked and fall down onto the bed, his erection, rubbing uncomfortably against his his thin leather holder. He watched as Hinata went into his drawers to bring out his gagball. If only he could have found a muzzle, but the gag would have to do. Hinata shoved the ball into Inuoka's mouth and tightened the strap as tightly as he could.

"You ready bitch?"

Inouka sat up on his knees, his hands between his legs as he nodded eagerly at his crow friend.

"MHMM!"

Hinata nodded, "That's what I like to hear. Now bend over."

Inuoka started to turn around when he felt his leash loosened and he was choked and yanked off the bed by Hinata.

"Dogs aren't allowed on the bed! Bad dog!"

Hinata smacked Inuoka on the nose.

"Bad dog," he repeated. "Now bend over you little mutt."

Inuoka knealt and bent forward, resting on his forearms. He was pulled back forcefully by Hinata.

"I don't like that. We'll do this."

Hinata dropped the leash and squatted down by Inuoka's arms and pulled up on his upper arms, causing him to straighten his arms. He then went behind Inuoka and grabbed his erection and clenched, eliciting a groan from the taller male. Hinata stood up and yanked, causing Inuoka to comply with raising his legs to even out the pressure on his crotch, which as enjoyable as it was, he knew even he couldn't take it with how strong Hinata's grip was.

"You ready for me to fill up your little pink doughnut?"

Inuoka nodded enthusiastically at the question.

"Oh, my little doggy wants a treat. How about a," He placed his tip at Inuoka's entrance and began slowly sliding in at every word, "Nice…Big…Juicy…Savory…Tasty…Bone?"

Inuoka moaned into the gag as he felt himself split apart by Hinata's juicy meat. He felt his erection grow at the intrusion of the orange haired male's appendage. It was begging to hurt being inside the tiny leather pouch of fabric. It didn't help that Hinata had happened to yank up on the thin straps that wrapped around his backside to aid in his entrance. His gag began to become moist by all the drool pooling up in his mouth, dripping out through the few thin openings that the gag allowed.

Hinata enjoyed the feeling of Inuoka's hole clamping down on his cock and he held into the other's things and leash, alternating yanking up on either the thong straps or the leash, causing straggled moans to come from his little toy. He continued until he heard a slight ripping sound. He heard a loud groan come from Inuoka as his thong ripped clean off of him.

Inuoka came due to the pressure the ripping thong put on his cock along with Hinata's repeated beatings on his sweet spot.

Hinata felt Inuoka spill his seed on the ground thanks to the forceful contractions that he fought through to keep thrusting deep and hard into the other volleyball player. Once he felt Inuoka fully empty himself, he scooted backwards, pulling Inuoka along by choking him with the collar. He reached one of his legs forward so his foot was on the back of the "pet's" head and forced him down into his wet stain as he continued thrusting into him.

After a few minutes, Hinata reached his limit and pulled out, letting his jizz rain over Inuoka's back and hair with zero regard for the other one's cleanliness. Hinata reached forward and pulled Inuoka up by the back of his hair and forced him to face upward ad he undid the gag, causing all the trapped saliva to bubble up and drip out of his mouth and onto his cheeks and chin. Hinata pulled even further, pushing the other's spine to its limit as he shoved his tongue down his throat. After a minute of heavy kissing, Hinata threw Inuoka forward and onto the ground and walked over to squat down and pet him.

"Good doggy~"


End file.
